The Cravolca Files
Introduction The following page was an attempt at a collaborative story started by Poisonshot. Due to a language barrier, an inability to establish canonity prior to Timelines, and many other reasons, the project was abandoned. As of 809-2016, it has been edited to include only content from Poisonshot's edits in addition to minor fixes. And oh boy, is this one monster of a story. __TOC__ Cravolca The king of the volcanos.A Red Fire Mutated Reactor . Hole Hole not created by Cravolca:It created by Kole, that wanted a mother.Hole speak like Kole.He has also cured Kole.So Kole is now with Cravolca.When kole back: Hole: Vamgreed Vamgreed are any Cravolca Creation.It's Red, Blue and Yellow.Have Three head, and is a eel.The Normal Head is the Yellow one. Red have Fire and Lava type, Blue have Ice and Freeze Type and Yellow have Thunder and Plasma type. Vamgreed has it's earlier age: Vamgreed at 2-6 years: New Vamgreed: New *DMS kill He *Poisonshot Found a egg in the Vamgreed Blue head.It's hatched and Poisonshot Call she Icro. *Vamgreed Revive, but now only the Red Head here. Talk Scene 1:The War Start *Cravolca:Thank, Vamgreed to breed with Veyron! *Vamgreed:Yes, I too made it destroy the village. *Vamgreed:*read in the window* NOOO!GREED FAILED!LET PWN HE! *Cravolca:No, let give he anonther chance... ...let go Spikebound kill Ausky.The clone. *Spikebound:Sure! *Spikebound:*Go break Ludicrine house*Send a Email that is:Please kill Cravolca, Ausky, the clone, please. *Ausky:WHAT?I dont want.I know that you not Ludicrine, you Spikebound! *Spikebound:%!#%$ *Cravolca:You failed. *Vamgreed:I am sleepy. *Hole:HHHHHHHHHHKKKKKL *Vamgreed:What?You are Kole Mother? *Hole:YYYYYYYY In Ludicrine House... *Hole:I KILL YOU BECUASE YOU KILLED MY CHILD!HHHHHHHHKNOWKKKKKL *Ludicrine:OH KOLE MOM.WAIT, KOLE DONT HAVE MOTHER. *Hole:It just a joke.And when he explosed, it warp here. *Kole:KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKA *Ludicrine:OHHHHH!@**%?%(#Kole is alive *Hole:YYYYYYYY *Ludicrine:*Throw Hole in jail, but Kole put Ludicrine in jail* *Hole:?$*?$&$ *Ludicrine:!@**%?%(#!@**%?%(#!@**%?%(#!@**%?%(# *Kole:KKKKKBroken your dectector.Is for this you not detected me. 2:Kole Revange *Kole:*return in Cravolca base* *Cravolca:Kole!Where Hole! *Kole:In a jail.But I putted Ludicrine in jail and I take Skylark with me.He need know the Verity. *Skylark:*Try leave away* *Cravolca:Perfect.Now turn it to any enzyme. *Skylark:No I dont want be a enzyme! *Cravolca:Sorry but is the verity. *Clyde:PoisonshotOH MY CRAVOLCA BASE.*Save Skylark, but his 2nd leg is areadly turned to any enzyme**Run* *Clyde:PoisonshotSkylark miss a leg! *Poisonshot:Bahhh... ...just add any leg graft. In Cravolca Base of Operation *Cravolca:Kole, kill shenny and take the Murasama! *Kole:SURE! *Kole:*Go out with a ship*Yahoo! *Shenny:I will always have the Murasa*die by a bomb blast**Kuipter head pop out with body* *Kuipter:HOW I AM ALIVE? *DMS:??????????????????????????????? *Kole:*Take Murasama* BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB *DMS:!*&@%*&%#@ *Kuipter:NOOOO!MY BASE!*Take airship and run away* Returned in Cravolca Base... *Cravolca:Is a Success, Kole? *Kole:Yes.*Give Cravolca the Murasama* 3:Hole get out Jail *Cravolca:Ok.Last thing to do:Make Hole get out of the jail. *Kole:I want do this. At LD house... *Kole*Broke Life Dectector* BLUH!*Open Hole Jail, Throw LD in ZoshiX house* *ZoshiX:LD!Why you has been trowed here? *Ludicrine:It's*get uncoucious* *ZoshiX:AHHHH!LUDICRINE! *Kole:KKKKKKKKKKKKKKW *ZoshiX:F/ck *Kole:*Take Ergoth and make Ergoth Uncoucious*KKKKKKKKKKKKKUW*Return in Cravolca base* *Kole:Success!I also captured Ergoth and Make LD uncousious! *Cravolca:Congragulation!Now, you can sleep. *Kole:Yes I was tired. 4:Batch *Cravolca:Vamgreed, take your child. *Vamgreed:SURE! At Prison... *Greed:MAKE ME GO OUT PRISON, DMS! *DMS:Ne...*Get Uncousious* *Vamgreed:I here for save you, Greed, my child. *Greed:OHH DAD! *Vamgreed:*take DMS*Both will have the ultimate power! *Greed:Just a thing...*Stole the Pilory*I stoled the Pilory! *Vamgreed:HORAH! *Vamgreed:Do you want know a secret? *Greed:Yes, what it is? *Vamgreed:Everyone thing all Batch dead.BUT THIS FALSE!I am a batch, along with you! *Greed:This mean MY child too? *Vamgreed:Yes. 5:The Egg in the Head *Poisonshot:*Inspect Vamgreed body* Oh, a white thing in the Blue Vamgreed head! *White Thing:*Crac**A Baby Blue Trapezoid Eel go out* *Poisonshot:OHH it's a egg. *Poisonshot:Let scanning it... No Batch, female. *Poisonshot:I call she Icro *Icro:I like you. All Organs enter in Red Vamgreed Head, and Vamgreed revive and go away. *Poisonshot:?%(#*$($& *Icro:Who is He? *Poisonshot:Your dad.But it's evil. In Cravolca House... *Cravolca:This was 2 day that Vamgreed not here! *Vamgreed:I... ...failed. *Cravolca:I give you chance. *Vamgreed:Oh no the egg is not with me... *Poisonshot:HI! *Vamgreed:Poisonshot! *Poisonshot:*Secretely talk to Icro attack Vamgreed* *Icro:ATTACK! *Vamgreed:?&$&$?%& IT'S MY DAUGHTER! *Icro:Stop being Stupidely evil.No batch inside me. *Vamgreed:?%?&%& 6:The Cravolca Man *Cravolca:I have now breeded.Go make Batch inside Icro, Entactar. *Entactar:Sure. *Icro:Throw Entactar to the wall. *Cravolca:You search battle... *Cravolca Egg:*Hatch* *Baby:*Use Blade and Poisonshot&Icro leave* *Cravolca:I name She... ah yes!Annopole! *Annopole:Who is the one attack you? *Cravolca:Poisonshot and Icro. *Annopole:Who Icro? *Cravolca:The Daughter of the man at you right. *Annopole:And Poisonshot? *Cravolca:It's of the Roxman Species. *Annopole:Who Roxmans? *Cravolca:A Species that have Boxers armys. 7:Philanem Batching *Cravolca:Vamgreed, go take Philanem. *Vamgreed:How I do take it!?! *Cravolca:His park dont have Detection.Make a tunnel to have Philanem. *Vamgreed:OK! At DMS house... *Greed:I love you, Philanem.PHIMANEM.WHERE ARE YOU. *Vamgreed:HA HA HA WITH ME! *Greed:DMS!Vamgreed has Kidnaped Philanem! *DMS:FUUUUU- *Vamgreed:FAST.FAST.FAST! At Cravolca Base... *Cravolca:AHH!You here Vamgreed! *Philanem:Where am I? *Cravolca:In my base.Kuipter is my enemy.Dont listen to DMS, he want in reality kill you! *Philanem:I want revange! *Cravolca:Yes.You are a Headtower Batch now. *Philanem:Let Kill DMS! At Village... *DMS:FUUU-.Ludicrine, I dont know why is Vamgreed... *DMS:GAHHH!A HEADTOWER BATCH! *Philanem:*Throw Poison Beam at DMS, that get Unconcious* *Vamgreed:*Take DMS**Goto Cravolca Jail and Put DMS in a Jail* *DMS:*Reconcious*AHHH!WHERE AM I! *Entactar:In the Cravolca Jail. *DMS:&?&*?*(? *Entactar:You will die of this reaveal. *DMS:What? *Entactar:We has turned Philanem to a Batch. *DMS:*$?&*$?*&$?&?@$(&?@*(?$*(@?$*(?$*(?$(*?*(?$@*(?$*&&*%(@?*$ *DMS:You will regret that has life. *Entactar:HA HA HA HA HA, NYA HA HA HA HA *?:*Cut Entactar Left Wing*It's me ZoshiX! *ZoshiX:I here for *Go Paralized* *Annopole:Punishment to cut my mother Left Wing.*Throw a Laser Beam to ZoshiX* *ZoshiX:GAHHHHHHHHHH!*Get unconsious* 8:The Huge Chance *Annopole:*Put ZoshiX in a jail* *ZoshiX:*Reconsious*GAH!I IN A JAIL! *Annopole:HA HA HA HA HA *?:*Enter*Now it's Ludicrine. *Philanem:HA HA HA *Power Up to Batch Form* *Ludicrine:Not this one... In village... *Vamgreed:Cravolca want I take Lust! *Vamgreed:Is night and everyone sleep.*Take Lust and Return to Cravolca Base* *Vamgreed:I have lust, cravolca! *Cravolca:Perfect!Now is time make the Lust Doplehanger! *Creating Machine:Your enemy is created. *Cravolca:Ha!Now is time to Lust Die!I call she Dopplelust! *Vamgreed:*Put Lust in Arena of the Dead* *Lust:*Wake up*Where am I! *Dopplelust:I your Graveyard! *Lust:Secret ability! *Dopplelust:I resistant to Fire!HA HA HA HA HA! *Lust:You cant beat me! *Dopplelust:HA!Secret Ability:Ice Rupture! *Lust:GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Dopplelust:Oh you survived!But your tail end went missing! *Lust:*Broke a wall and make a tunnel*GAH!GAH!GAH! *Lust:*Enter Jail*OHH A JAIL! *DMS:You here, Lust! *Lust:Yes, but I founded my Dopplehanger and she have disintegrate my tail end! *DMS:&%?&%&?* *Lust:*Open ZoshiX and DMS Jail* *DMS:Thank! *?:*Broke a wall* Greed Revange!Vamgreed kidnapped Lust and Philanem!Go out for I finish this batch! *Philanem:*Throw 50 Poison Beam* *Greed:*Open Greed Tower Form*OHH, THIS LOOK LIKE ME. *Philanem:DIE!HA HA HA HA HA!*Throw Blood Beam* *Greed:BLOOD BEAM?EHHH?TREATOR PHILANEM! *Philanem:Exactely!It's you the treator!*Throw Freeze Beam* *Greed:GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*Return to Normal Form* *Philanem:*Put Greed in jail*HA HA HA HA HA! 9:Swimfree&Eridan Attack *Eridan:What we do, now? *Swimfree:Enter Volcano! In Cravolca Base... *Cravolca:Annopole, we will take the control of sunland! *Annopole:Yay!Could I be the dirigeant of this project? *Cravolca:Alright. *Annopole:The name will be:Sunvolcana! *Cravolca:Yes!Cool name! *Eridan:*Enter in cravolca base* *Cravolca:?&%?&$& ERIDAN! *Eridan:Yes it's me.*Throw a Water Beam to Cravolca* *Cravolca:HA HA HA HA HA IT'S USELESS! *Annopole:Yes!*Go to Sunland* *Swimfree:*Enter* MY TURN!*Throw Water Bomb to Vamgreed* *Vamgreed:GAHH!MY WEAKENESS! *Misecret(New Character!):*Go out of Vamgreed Body*HA HA HA HA I AM THE SECRET BROTHER OF VAMGREED! *Vamgreed:Yes, the Misery Dople Hanger! *Cravolca:NOW GO OUT.*Use secret ability* *Eridan and Swimfree:*Rans away* *Annopole:Mother... ...ZoshiX have killed entactar... *Cravolca:Just do this!*Use a revive machine* 10:Sunland Control Today is paradise to sunland.Enemy are playing, dancing, ect... ...sunland do not attack enemy, do not violant.It social! *Annopole:I let take control of this! *Entactar:Well, sure! *Annopole:Ok.First, kill people! So now, all rans away! *Annopole:Two, add clones army!Three, make castle! *Clones:Ok, master. A clone look like this: . *Entactar:Look like perfect! Fastly, any spider enter.It's apparentely Selfsort. *Selfsort:I going pwn you!My natal area!You destroyed, burned, a pwned my natal area! *Clones:Pwn he! *Selfsort:*Throw METEOR BEAM* Batch Same as RYU, but avoided a light destiny instead of a Drak Destiny.All die a long ago. ?Greed and Vamgreed possibly a Batch.? Randows Spawners A Randow Spawner, when bred, can spawn anything; can make a Multicolor Dark Matter, a Eos with drills, even humans! Randow Spawners can spawn only 2 pets at once. These are the first Randow Spawners : ?! and J!. These are the creatures they spawned: Toxicart, the Green Box Cart Punily, the Blue Skull Stickman This is Flowad, the Olive Smallhead Flower. It is unknown who spawned him. Flowad is possibly (unconfirmed) a Ryu. Mushy foresaw view this, though it is not clear. Update:It know now that is it Instaban that spawned he. . This contains Flyster, the Red/Cyan Sixstar Fly Oyster, spawned by a Randow Spawner, Instaban. Additional Memes Safe Zone= These are additional archived comments, edit summaries, and saved remarks that are not included in the final/unpolished product of this story. |-| Pet School= The following scene was originally included in an early draft of the Pet School, and later added as a part of the Trix: Adventures of a UFO Prologue. |-| Testimonials= "What in the name of?" - ZoshiX, 501-2011 :"Cravolca?" - Poisonshot, 501-2011 :"What is this?" - ZoshiX, 501-2011 :"I want to know that too." - Caagr98please, 506-2011 :"A Red Fire Reactor." - Poisonshot, 506-2011 "Ok ok ok THIS HAS GOT TO STOP." - DMSwordsmaster, 519-2011 "Fanfiction?..." - Lazro, 520-2011 "What is this?!?!?!?!?!?!" - Not Gamelover101, 527-2011 "I laughed so hard at that I have a six pack. W00t. - Waddle D33, 714-2011 |-| Natal Area= According to this comment on 610-2011, a "natal area" in Selfsort's language refers to the genital area. Not actually, but it's funny to misinterpret it that way. ---- Well, may a bad traduction of born area.Selfsort language say (natal) instead of born. |-| 4: The freaky chapter= While Ludicrine was in the process of editing the story, the entirety of Chapter 6 (Chapter 4 at the time) was replaced with the following text on 831-2011: ---- 4: The freaky chapter Okay, so Irco and Poisonshot escape after a failed attack, and Annopole, who is apparently Cravolca's daughter, was made into a Batch. R.I.P. "I HAVE NOW BREEDED. *Fanfare music*" Category:Complete and Utter Shit Category:Stories